The Last of us in Their Eyes
by sako.ling
Summary: What would happen if the Dominators of Beywheelz lived in the world of the last of us? Odin, Jake, Sting, Gigante, and David were just recruited to smuggle the cure for the world outside of the city. Would it go as planned? *Contains spoilers of The Last of us*


"The reports indicate that the death toll is in the millions."

"Quarantine zones have been breached!"

"A new city has been created to keep the infected out."

"Twelve soldiers killed by the newly found rebellion: Estrellas."

"Trust…Trust in the Estrellas and come to the light of the new future…"

A city that was once flustering with people now lay in ruins, but in the near distance, far from two skyscrapers—one fallen into the other—lay a secluded city with walls ten feet high. The city was made to keep infected from getting in and also to keep the citizens from getting out. It was divided into twelve districts to simplify the military's job.

Each citizen was given a scanner ID to ensure the safety of its citizens. Citizens paid for their food, water, clothing, rent, and other wants in ration cards. If a citizen broke a law they would be held in trial or executed on the spot—depending on the crime. The supreme power was the military and they were out for blood to ensure that it would remain the way they felt was safest.

Some citizens chose to follow the laws and became dull by the government, some citizens believed in the rebellion and tried to join the Estrellas, and others—like the dominators—chose a different route to gain what they needed.

In a torn up apartment complex lived the Dominators. All five of them had come from different backgrounds, but had chosen to join together to survive in this newly found world. It wasn't much of a team to them, but they would get errands done if people were willing to trade them ration cards for it.

Odin was a sort of leader of the group. He came from a depressing background and preferred to stay to himself mostly. His history evaded the others, and they were fine with that. He had many people he had once knew, but had long since left. He had blonde spikey hair, pale skin, and a scowl meant to haunt. He sat in his chair with his gun placed out in the open beside him. He was awaiting David to return with news of whether or not he'd heard of any news to their current mission.

Jake came from a wealthier life where he could do as he pleased and could own what he wanted from anyone he desired. He had a tendency to annoy others, but they all seemed to deal with it. He had gelled up red hair, with three that hung loosely over his visor he had turned so it would cover his eyes. He was lying on a couch next to Odin's chair with his feet in the air, he had his gun in its holster, and a shiv in his hand for a fun way to pick at behind his nails.

Sting was the most disturbing of the group, having come from a mental institution. He was excitable and easily wanting to prolong situations more than needed. He loved to talk about the grim parts of life. He had white blonde hair that he kept down, but with two braids that wrapped to the back of his head. To the team, his hair resembled a scorpion. He sat next to Jake and was staring at the shiv in his hands hoping that he would cut himself by accident.

Gigante was to be described as the gentle killing machine. He came from an abusive life with his older, yet smaller, brother David. He was able to keep his calm and great at following instructions. He had a great build, short black hair that he kept up in small spikes. Both he and his brother had Hispanic heritage. He sat on the floor in apprehension of what David would report when he entered the room.

David was the one to take charge and give out orders. He preferred to get the job done, much to Jake's hatred of doing anything dirty. He had high rising black hair with a small ponytail that was down to his mid back. Somehow, he kept it from lying down. David came up the stairs quietly and entered into the place they called home.

"Odin, Jake, Sting, Gigante, we have to go." David said from the doorway, checking his gun for anything that could cause issues later. "I just got a lead from DJ downstairs saying that he saw him around the old warehouse in District Seven." He placed the weapon back into its holster and eyed his teammates.

"Huh…are we sure that he's even there? I don't wanna get up and do a bunch of stuff for another failed attempt!" Jake whined in a high pitched manor.

"This time, yes, I'm sure."

"I'm ready to go when you are," Gigante said, standing up from the ratty torn sofa used as their bed.

"You always say that to him! You're like freaking glue ever since you two made up!" Jake whined some more before being tugged up by Gigante.

Odin sighed softly and got up from his seat, which was nicer than the others, "He owes us a lot of guns, does he not?" He rhetorically asked. "I say…" He cocks his gun. "We give him a nice visit."

David nodded and began to head out, "You wouldn't believe the amount of ration cards I had to give away."

"How many?" Jake asked as he began to follow as well, his shoulders sagging from the disappointment of a day of work.

"Four—"

"Four?!" Jake began to laugh at that.

"—teen."

"Oh." He fell silent.

"Big Bro, you'll end up eating less if you keep giving up our cards for information." Gigante said from behind them all.

"It's a sacrifice we must take." David said solemnly, walking down the stairs toward the exit. The creaking was giving him a headache, but he was strong enough to ignore it. "You know this."

"Just don't get carried away, okay?" Odin replied. He became irritated by the floorboards creaking and began to rub his temples. "I don't need a corpse in my room." He finished moments later.

"Right." David stopped at the entrance to the apartment they lived in. It wasn't very special, but it could be worse. They could be living in an infected area. The buildings outside were falling apart, but still able to be lived in.

Outside the apartments once had stood up proudly and supported many peoples' accommodations, but now they stand in ruins; they only support the broken citizens who are desperately trying to not only survive the infected, but keep away from the government's iron fist.

Though still mostly law abiding, the Dominators still bent the rules to the point of no return. They are nothing like the Estrellas who have repeatedly caused commotion, but they do get a bit of interrogations every once in a while.

The city, now known as Destection City, was not as much as a home to them as it was a prison. The citizens were never allowed to leave, go near, or try to leave the city limits. That's where the Dominators were different. They chose to leave the city if needed, wanted, or forced to by anyone who was willing to pay them.

Today, on the other hand, was a day that they had been repeatedly screwed out of their money, and wanted to settle a score with said screwer, Ryan. David had paid him for their guns, but the man had run off and left with their load of weapons. Now it was time to get him to pay up or lie down for good.

The sun beat down hard from the doorway, making Jake utter several profanities about it. "Can you believe this day? It's so hot! It's hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Come on, we don't have much time to make it to District Seven." David said and ignored the whines from Jake's mouth. He took his first step outside and made his way down the road, now occupied by nothing more than sandbags, a dead body of a resisting civilian, and tires from the military vehicles that needed to be exchanged.

In the near distance the group could hear pleas from citizens who were trying to get into the ration's store for their daily cards and supply of necessities. "We'll open soon, Ma'am! Stand back!" A military official ordered an elderly woman.

"Freeze! Stop running!" Another could be heard as well as the thump of a person being tackled to the ground. "Search them! Check for their scan cards!" The official barked to one who had obviously just come on the scene.

Gigante turned his attention to the elderly woman who was holding the hand of her grandson. He knew exactly what would happen any second.

Odin kept his gaze back at the civilian being scanned nearby, "He's going to be executed."

"We all know that." Jake stated and turned his nose to the air. "Don't gotta point it out!"

Sting let out a few giggles at the scene taking place, "Oh! Do you think it'll be the back of the head?! I hope so! BAM! Brain bits! Brain bits!"

"Would you shut up?" David muttered.

_Bam!_ The official stood up straight and eyed Sting suspiciously. Sting just waved and continued on after the others.

"We're on a mission here, and you want to draw attention to us?" Jake asked him. "The only attention should be to my hair! It's awful looking! Can you believe it?! I haven't gotten it did in freaking six days! I need new gels, new colors, new fixtures, and a new visor!" He adjusts said accessory as he makes his way towards the gate.

There was a thick tension building up where they were heading, but only Odin seemed to notice it. "I hope we can get in without Jake making a scene." In his head he had said something much more warning, but it was all he could think of.

The gate had iron clad bars that blocked anyone from entrance unless through the scanning of an ID card. The bars were so high up that if one were to try to climb over, they would be shot down before they could even make a jump.

Two guards stood at the gates they—though more friendly than the ones committing public executions—were some military officials that the Dominators would rather not piss off. They had uniforms fit to keep the infected from biting into them. It was a mystery to anyone how they stayed so cool under those things.

"Jake's just really self-conscious about his hair…and annoying," Gigante said bluntly.

"Oh, shut up!" Jake replied. Stopping at the gate, he eyed the officials to make sure they weren't going to comment on his hair. "I hope they don't notice…they're so lucky too! I would kill to have their suits so I wouldn't have to show my face!"

David rolled his eyes as they made it to the gate, "Get your I.D cards ready." He began to reach into his pockets when suddenly….

_BOOM! _

"Shit! Estrellas!" An official from inside the gate yelled. "Close the gates!"

David opened his mouth to try to get them inside, but the guards continued to yell and the gates were shut in his face. An alarm went off that began to warn citizens about the closing of Distrct Seven's gate.

"All personnel must report to District Seven to exterminate the threat. All personnel must report to District Seven to exterminate the threat. All personnel must report to District Seven to exterminate the threat. All personnel must report to District Seven to exterminate the threat. All personnel must report to District Seven to exterminate the threat. All personnel must report to District Seven to exterminate the threat." The speaker went on with the same order.

"That is so annoying!" Jake stated.

"Damn it!" Odin uttered unexpectedly. "Quickly, back to the apartment." He turned and raced back for their homes.

The Dominators picked up their pace and turned to head back for the apartments. "So, now what?" Jake asked as he stepped inside the refreshing shade. "Ah~! Can't we just stay here?"

"No." David flatly told him.

"Ugh! We failed! We'll have to go another time!"

"You know there's another way into the district." Gigante said and grabbed Jake's wrist to lead him down the hallways. "You're coming with us whether you want to or not. We need those guns."

The hallway was once a perfectly beautiful place to live, but now the paint was peeling, and the walls were creaking from constant use. The fourth stair up to their homes was the one that needed to be repaired, but getting anything repaired cost ration cards, and none of them were about to give away ration cards for a petty stair.

David bypassed the stairs and headed down the, once the fabulous, hall to the room farthest down to the left. "We'll have to go out of the city. Does everyone have their masks?"

"I do~!" Jake said with a twirl for his added emphasis. Everyone else just replied calmly. "Aw, you guys are no fun! Put some pep in your step! Jump a little!"

"No." Odin replied and kept his gaze forward.

"Phooey."

The room they all came into wasn't anything special and only contained one couch. It was a room used for meetings, sneaking out, and for just about anything they could think of. The bookshelf in the corner of the room kept the secret of their escape route hidden.

"I'm so glad that we're smart enough to cover it! The stupid Estrellas aren't smart enough for that!" Jake chuckled.

"I saw Lucy and Matthew heading toward District Seven." A man from the doorway said. "You out to get Ryan?" He didn't seem to care much about the passage, and was quite open to their missions. They all loved this man for the reason that he didn't try to turn them in.

"Yeah." David replied to him, "He owes us our guns, and why are the leaders of the Estrellas heading for District Seven? Ugh. Forget it; not worth my time."

"I hope you get your guns." The man said and headed back toward his room.

"Help me push this, Gigante!" Sting ordered as he pushed desperately on the bookshelf.

Once on the outside of the city, Jake was more hyper and full of glee, "Eee! We're outside! La, la, lalala!" He began to twirl once more and rushed towards an abandoned car.

The outside of the city was much more beautiful, but it was far more dangerous. The grass was a beautiful shade of green and it's growth had been stunted for quite some time now.

"It's hard to believe this place was nuked once." Gigante admired the view. "I still remember having so much fun back when we were kids!"

"I can't believe it's only been ten years…" Odin commented and began to head for the building. "Careful now. I don't need to tell Ryan you died getting ripped to shreds."

"Oh, hush!" Jake laughed from the top of the car. "I can handle myself!" He hopped down from the car and followed after Odin. "You are a grump."

Odin ignored it as he looked up towards the dumpster that was placed right below a crumbled window. The window was basically just a huge gap in the wall big enough for two people to pull themselves through. The dumpster gave them leverage to grip the edge of the remaining bricks and yank themselves up. Sting and Jake had complained for days about having to be the ones who closed the lid.

"We stink! I hate stinking!" Jake had complained.

"Why didn't someone else have to do that?!" Sting had asked as he rinsed his hair with the sink once more.

"You two had been complaining about wanting to do something more." David had replied from back in his chair.

Missions of their past had given them a chance to set up a great amount of routes through the outdoors. "If there's one thing I miss about the outside, it's the fresh air." David said as he climbed on top of the dumpster.

"Ew! Do I have to get on th—"

"Yes!" David barked at his complaints. "Shut up and get on the damn dumpster before I make you swim in it to find your ID!"

"You don't gotta be so ruuddee!" Jake whined as he and Sting began to climb on top of it. "I'd hate to be one of those saps that died in a dumpster! Do you know how much that would suck?!"

"I read a book where someone died in a field of shit by drowning." David said from the open window. "You shouldn't complain until something like that happens to you." He held his hand out to quicken the speed of everyone getting inside.

"Be careful of spores." Giagante warned as he climbed into the crumbled window. "I hate those things."

"So does anyone stuck breathing them in." Sting giggled as he grabbed David's hand to get up. He pulled himself up and walked to check to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

The building's interior was full of holes, fallen desks, cabinets, and broken glass. The only way out of the building and into the city was on the other side of it. "Everyone have their jumping shoes?"

"Ugh! I knew it would be a horrible time to wear my high heels!" Jake joked as he got himself into the room.

"You really should not be so dazzling, Wendy!"

"Those," Jake snapped his fingers to emphasize what he was about to say, "Were flats! You should know this!"

"I have no passion for damn fashion!" Sting giggled and gave the all clear.

The offices that connected together were dark in contrast to the wonderful outside. The windows had long ago been barricaded by planks of wood, but that had failed miserably for the residents inside.

There was a scuttling noise that Jake knew instantly were the sounds of cockroaches, "Eee! I hate how they survived the explosion! Those rotten things should be dead! Dead, I tell ya!"

The rest of the group just ignored Jake and began to maneuver through the darkness. Odin took the lead and turned a corner. "Wait!" Odin stopped them and held his arm out to prevent anyone from surpassing him. "Masks on."

"Damn spores…" Gigante mumbled as he fiddled with his mask. "You'd think they would know a way to eradicate them by now."

"An official gave me a nasty look when I said that to some lady for gossip." Jake added as he slipped the rubbery material over his face. "She was a great bag of bones to gossip with! A bit racist though."

"Don't introduce us." David warned, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Oh right~ I forgot you're Hispanic!" Jake laughed. He looked up and began to make his way through the spores. "This better be worth it."

The spores were the reason for the infection being so far spread. They just appeared in the city areas and spread throughout the suburbs, and, finally, the urban areas. Odin suppressed his thoughts about the urban areas. "Keep focused." He kept repeating to himself as he went through the deserted building.

"Spores, but no infected?" Gigante stood upright and kept going. "We may just make it into the city with no action today."

The exit was a few more rooms down from them. If they made it today without any infected thwarting their chances, it'd be a record. It was a straight shot now. The window was open and larger than the rest.

The room that was in front of them, for their escape, had once belonged to a wealthy business owner who had been greedy enough to buy himself nice objects while his workers barely got paid enough to make a living. _What a shame he had to die. _Odin thought sarcastically.

The window was still as beautiful as the day that he had installed it. The paint was peeling, but the structure was still going strong. If someone ran and jumped from the desk, they could land right in the city behind an abandoned building used for hide outs.

"Yay!" Jake said and nearly started to jump for joy when a sudden noise caused him to stop in his tracks. The others stopped seconds later as the hair on their arms stood straight up.

"Heeu…."

"Shit!" David whispered and slowly crouched down. "Infected! There's one in here!" He began to reach for his gun.

"No, don't start shooting." Odin ordered. "We don't want to attract more of them. I'll sneak up on it and you only shoot if the going gets tough."

David lowered his hand and nodded at the leader, "Right. Just don't step on any of the glass."

Odin slowly made his way around the others to head for the infected. His legs suddenly began to feel a lot heavier, his breathing became a lot shallower, and his heart began picking up speed.

"Heeuuu…." The infected moan and started to make jerking motions with its upper body. "Heeeuuu!"

Odin froze in fear that he had been caught, but the infected ran for something else. "Shit! No! No!" An official screamed as he was toppled over and torn into by the infected. Gunshots rang out over the sounds of his pathetic screams.

"Run!" Jake squealed and began to race down the rooms, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jake screamed as he approached the window. He jumped onto the desk and leapt straight out of the office.

Sting raced right past the others, leapt for the desk, and managed to follow Jake's example. Gigante began to run, but was stopped by the pleas of the dying man. The sound of the tearing flesh made him feel faint.

"Wait! Please! Don't leave—Argh!" The official screamed at them. Gigante looked at him in pity, but knew that he couldn't shoot him out of mercy before getting the infected's attention.

"Sorry…" He mumbled to himself as he and Odin rushed for the window.

"Tsk…" David took out a shiv—a knife constructed out of blades, tape, and a handle found on the ground—from his pocket. He threw the shiv into the infected's skull. He yanked his gun from its holster and shot the man down before he could even tell what had happened.

"You're damn welcome." He rushed for the exit like the others and made it just in time as he heard more infected showing up behind him.

"Hah! We made it!" Jake jumped for joy. "Eeee~! I just remembered that my doggy I bought is here! He better still be alive!"

"We have more important matters…" David said and began to head around the abandoned building. It had once been used for the Estrellas, but was stormed out by the military. They were all publically executed for committing treason or something along those lines to make sense to the public.

In front of them, as they rounded the building, was the bazaar that people would normally go to for their purchased goods. Jake squealed as he saw the dogs nearby, but he began to run in place as Gigante held him back. "There's no time for that."

"Awww! But I'll be real quick!" Jake whined, "They're just calling my name to say hi to!"

"No." Odin said firmly and begin to make his way through the stalls. "I hope we're not late to see the rat for our guns."

"With Jake being such a lagger, I wouldn't doubt it." David said plainly. "Hurry up or I slit your throat with your visor."

"Ugh! Finnee!" Jake crossed his arms and headed after his teammate grumbling about him being a grump. Jake flipped his hair and headed for a train cart that had been converted by the citizens to a tunnel.

"Best way to Ryan's is through here." He said back to the group.

Gigante looked toward it feeling a bit apprehensive. He knew that it wouldn't move or be able to crash, but it didn't make him feel any better about it; He had always had a strict fear of trains. "Make it quick…I don't want to be in that thing long."

"Why not? It's just a scrap of metal stuck in the ground."

"Just shut up, Jake, and do what I said." He ordered and entered after Jake. "I will shove you if you try to slow down."

Jake didn't argue for once and kept moving through the train, "We're almost out! Don't shit a brick, mmkay?"

Gigante just grunted at that and kept his eyes on the exit while the rest of the group followed behind him.

David put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "Almost there, Gigante. Just think of it like…like it's a bus instead."

"It's a bus…it's a bus…" Gigante kept repeating to himself as he walked, "Thanks…thanks, Big Bro."

"That's what brothers are for, ya'know?" David smiled.

"You got a creepy smile!" Sting teased.

"Shut up! You're one to talk about anything being creepy!" David retorted and turned his head sharply to glare at the scorpion lover.

"Doesn't that make me an expert?" Sting shot back.

David crossed his arms and looked away from him, "Touché…"

Jake hopped off the train cart and smiled back at everyone, "You're so slow! I could run miles around you guys!" He began to laugh about it, but was knocked to the ground by Gigante, who had decided to race out of the cart now that Jake was out of the way. "Watch it!"

"S-Sorry, you jerk…" Gigante panted and doubled over to catch his breath. This fear was something he knew he had to conquer, but he just didn't know how to shake it.

"We're almost to Ryan," David said as he hopped down from the cart. "We'll have to find a new way back, but I'm sure the gate will be opened by the time we need to head back."

"Thank you, God." Gigante looked up at the sky. "Even though this is your fault if you're real." His comment received a laugh from Jake and a long giggle fit from Sting.

"Can we go now…?" Odin asked as he exited the train himself. "Getting stuck behind people in a crashed train cart is really annoying, but not as annoying as you two laughing."

"Oh lighten up!" Jake snickered and smacked Odin across the back. "We're just having some fun!"

"Fun's over." David stated as he pointed over. "The warehouse is right up here. If we're going to do this, let's do it now." He reached for his gun and made his way towards the warehouse. "Be vigilant and don't get caught."

"Only shoot if you are caught." Odin ordered as he followed after David. His eyes went up to the dirty front of the warehouse. He remembered that once it had been used for storing kids' toys, party favors, and random contraptions. The memories made him shake his head.

The warehouse loomed over the District as a spot for looters and people who wanted to hide from authorities. It hadn't been used for children since the break out happened. The scent of blood is said to lie in there from all the people who got torn to shreds from infected when they roamed the city.

"Right, right….like we haven't heard those orders before…." Jake muttered sarcastically.

They all fell silent as they entered through the garage doors. The sounds of other peoples' footsteps could be heard throughout the building.

"Did you hear that Ryan pissed off a group of people?" A voice floated through the acrid air of the facility. Jake was choking on the stench, but remained quiet as the team decided to go from box to box.

"Yeah, sons of bitches want to come here and kill him for their supply. I need this job, so shoot to kill if you see anything." Another voice replied. The footsteps got louder as they came towards the boxes the Dominators were hiding behind.

"I know, I know. Ryan told me that already." The first voiced snapped back.

The Dominators began to move around to another set of boxes. Jake eyed one that had the labeling of "stuffed bears" and snagged one for him. He began to whisper to it about how it was going to go great with his new dog when he got it.

CLANG! CLAN—

Odin snapped his head up at the loud noise and held his breath. Did Gigante trip and knock something over? Did Jake trigger something? Did Sting do that as a distraction? His eyes slowly turned to peek over the box he was behind.

"Damn, watch where you're stepping! That scared the crap out of me!" The second voice from before yelled.

"You're weak." The first voice replied and bent to pick up what he had knocked over or kicked across the ground, Odin didn't know which.

"Keep moving…" He told the rest, but was taken off guard by the fact that they had already continued after him. "Shit…" He muttered and tried to fill the gap.

"You should keep it as a weapon!" The second voice praised the first at his find. "It would bash some heads in nicely!" Soon their voices were fading as Odin exited the main storage and stood outside the door to it.

The next room was filled with a bunch of offices. There was one near the end that Ryan was sure to be in because it had two ways to escape. The rest of the group was down near that room as Odin shut the main storage room doors. He headed towards them and tried to ignore fleeting memories of this place.

"Is this Ryan's office?" He asked the rest of the group.

"It has to be," David confirmed. "Be careful though…Ryan is armed and he will shoot anyone he can to avoid being caught in his ways."

Jake went back a few steps and made sure he was out of harm's way. "Let's get this over with!" He hissed.

David shoved open the door and leapt to the side as a rally of gun shots came flying out, "Fuck you!" Ryan's voice echoed from the room. "I'll blow your heads off if you come in here!"

"We're just here to talk, Ryan." David tried to settle him down.

"Yeah, yeah talk!" Ryan scoffed.

David slowly came around the corner and stood in the doorway, "Just here to talk about our guns."

The small blue-haired man stood behind a large desk with a gun pointed at David's face. He was shorter in comparison, but David knew he was a threat if he crossed him; Cross him once and your head is gone.

"Just here to talk about our guns." David repeated. "Just her—!"

Ryan shot another bullet straight at David who managed to dodge it just in time, "Ryan!" He screamed as he saw the short man race from the room.

"He's getting away!" Sting cried out and took off after him.

"Are you serious?!" Gigante asked in anger as he followed Sting.

"So much for just talking…" David mumbled as he cocked his gun and ran down the same way, followed by a much more annoyed Odin.

"Ugh…" Jake crossed his arm and tapped his foot. "Do I gotta follow?!" He turned around to go back the way he came when he saw the doors to the main storage open. "Eee! I change my mind! I'm coming too!" He slammed the office door behind him to chase after his teammates. He kept the teddy bear firmly in his arms. "Crap! Crap! I don't want to die! Wait up!"

"No! Get away from me!" Ryan yelled back at them as he slipped down the narrow alleyway next to the office. A trashcan came flying down as Ryan struck it for a way to slow the Dominators down.

The office door to the alleyway opened as the two guards from before came rushing out, "Those guys are here!" The first male voice from before yelled.

_Bam! _David wasted no time to kill the first one.

"S-Shit!" The second male voice reached for his gun, but was met with the same fate as his friend by Odin's gun.

_Bam!_

Sting jumped right over the trashcan and continued his pursue of him. He skidded to a stop as Gigante took a tumble and fell to the ground over it though. "Shoot!" He raced back to help him up.

"He's getting away!" Gigante said and tried to get himself up.

By the time he was up though, Ryan was gone. "Fuck…" He looked back at the team and apologized. "I'm sorry…this was our chance and I blew it…"

"It's fine…maybe we can still catch the little shrimp." David patted his brother and ran down the alley. "Come on!"

The rest of the Dominators followed after him feeling the same anger about all the work they had just put into this. Ryan would be dead on sight next time they saw him, if they got that chance.

"He should be around here somewhere…" David mumbled and from the alley into an open space where the dumpster was located.

_WHAM!_

"Gah!" David fell to the ground clutching his head. "Oh, fuck! Ah!" Warm blood oozed from his fingers and a pipe went rolling in front of him from his attacker. He knew who it was…only one man could use such sneaky tactics.

Ryan stood above him, yanked him to his feet, held him around the throat, and held the gun to his head, "One of you make a move…a-and I—!"

Sting sent a kick upward, knocking the gun up into the air, and then sent another kick to both Ryan and David's faces.

_Clink…_The gun bounced once and then slid all the way under the dumpster.

Odin sent a bullet straight into Ryan's kneecap, causing him to fall straight to the ground. "Gah!" He went to try to retrieve his gun, but was stopped short by Jake stomping on his hand.

"Nuh uh~!"

"Ah! What the hell, Sting?!" David held his face in disbelief. His vision was blurred from searing pain in his head. "Who's side are you on?!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Sting giggled. "I guess I was just thinking in the heat of the moment! Hehe!" He looked down at the incapacitated man.

David looked away momentarily and then looked at Ryan, "We could have done this easily…" He set his backpack down and began to search it for medical supplies. "Gigante, come here and wrap up my head. I'm starting to get dizzy…"

"Where are the damn guns? Tell us where they are or I shoot." Odin demanded and threatened the man before him. He shook the gun in front of his face, "If you lie to us, I'll shoot straight through your crotch."

Gigante went over to his brother, took the bandages, and began to wrap up his head, "You okay, Big Bro?"

"Been better." David replied casually, he was seeing stars in front of him, but it was nothing that the people eaten by infected were experiencing; He took pity on them.

"Okay! Okay!" Ryan yelled at Odin, snapping David and Gigante's attention back to the main purpose. "I sold them!"

"You what?!" David's eyes widened in disbelief and then became angry. "Those guns weren't yours to sell! Who did you sell them to?!"

"I was told to not tell you!"

There was a pause in which Ryan thought he was going to be let off scot-free, but was wrong as Gigante signaled to Jake to snap his fingers.

"Gah! Ah! N-No!" He begged as Jake grabbed onto his index finger and yanked it from the middle joint.

_Snap!_

"_Who_ did you sell them to?" David repeated over the man as he let out pained shrieks. "We're not in a patient mood, Ryan. I'm especially feeling furious with you."

"Please! I'll tell you!" Ryan begged once more and cradled his hand as Jake released it.

"Go on then." Jake ordered and tapped his foot. "I'll snap the thumb next."

"Okay, okay! I sold them to the Estrellas!" Ryan admitted. "They gave me a higher price! They said I could do a job and gain double of that!"

"Those were our guns!" David stomped on Ryan's injured knee and let him make his pathetic whimpers and wails.

"W-We should go after them! Fuck the Estrellas! We can destroy them and get your guns and more! Just let me go and you can take my men and kill them!" Ryan offered to them. He looked up at them in hope and smiled.

"Heh." David raised his gun, smiled at the shaking man, and sent a bullet straight through his skull. "You're a useless man, Ryan. Burn in the hell you belong in; your retirement was way overdue."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Soft footsteps could be heard slowly coming from behind them. David tensed up.

"David? Gigante? Sting? Odin? Jake?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. "Where's Ryan?"

David turned towards the voice, letting Ryan's corpse show, and squinted, "Lucy?"

"I needed him alive." Lucy said and approached them with her hand on her side. A few bits of blood were oozing between her fingers.

"Give us our guns." Odin demanded of her. "You don't look so hot, Lucy. It'd be easy for us to gang up on you, put a gun to your head, and force you to take us to the guns. Taking you down would only leave your husband to deal with and then the Estrellas would be putty in our grasp. We'll either get the guns with your cooperation, or we'll get the guns with you lying on the ground with blood coming from you side and your head. You pick, Lucy."

David slowly raised his gun toward her to make sure she wouldn't try to run away like Ryan. He should have known better since she's far from a coward, but he was just preparing for the worse.

Gigante began to clean up the medical supplies and put them back into his brother's backpack. "We're not very patient right now." He repeated David's words from before to reestablish their mood.

Lucy let out a long, defeated sigh and took one more look at Ryan's dead body before giving them another glance, "Okay, I'll give you the guns if you're willing to buy them back."

Jake sighed and reached for his pockets, "How many ration cards?"

"I don't want your damn ration cards." Lucy snapped. "I need you to smuggle something out of the city for me."

"A job for the guns, of which, we paid for with our ration cards?" David asked then: "I'm not smuggling a damn thing out of this city until I see the guns." He put his gun back into its holster.

"I'll show you to the damn guns," Lucy turned and began to limp back toward the way she came. "Just follow me."


End file.
